Computers and other electrical devices continue to decrease in size, yet increase in capabilities. Electronic components, all of which produce varying amounts of heat during operation, are generally housed within a substantially closed compartment for protection from particulate matter and physical damage. The density and heat dissipation of electronic parts has increased steadily over the years. The increased number of parts and their close proximity increases the need for proper cooling.
Heat sinks are generally known in the art. Heat sinks are being designed to dissipate heat conductively or by convection. Some heat sinks include a structure having fins. In a heat sink which operates by conduction, the finned structure is thermally coupled with an electronic component, to aid in reducing the temperature of the component. Another approach is to provide a fan for blowing air over the electronic component. However, these approaches have limited effectiveness.
Another type of existing type of heat sink is formed of aluminum and has a number of heat dispersing fins. The heat sink sometimes is black in color and the power amplifying electronic element is mounted in a hollow or recess formed by a number of the heat dispersing fins. Heat generated by the electronic element is dispersed only by the radiation thereof to the atmosphere from the heat dispersing fins, or the heat is transmitted to the chassis on which the heat sink is mounted. In order to obtain a sufficient heat dispersing effect from some electronic components merely by radiation from the fins, it has been necessary to employ larger heat sinks for providing a large heat dispersing surface. However, by increasing the size of the heat sink, a satisfactory heat dispersing effect cannot always be obtained. Another disadvantage is that the cost of the heat sink is increased with its size. In addition, one particular heat sink may be insufficient to accommodate other electronic devices due to volume or weight restrictions. Also, if heat sinks are necessarily larger, the electronic component spacings are increased, and electrical performance is decreased.
Another heat sink approach is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,312,508 to Chisholm on May 17, 1994 which discloses attaching a crimped wire mesh to an object requiring heat transfer. According to Chisholm, a corrugated wire mesh having a plurality of wire bends is attached to a substrate. However, Chisholm's does not have a surface or configuration to easily couple with air flow, and therefore does not provide effective heat dissipation where proper air flow is required.
Accordingly, what is needed is a heat sink for efficiently and inexpensively cooling electronic components. What is further needed is a heat sink which is adaptable to a variety of heat dissipation requirements.